Flippr
History Flippr 2014 Flippr was launched on February 14, 2014 under the domain name of flippr.pw. It hosted three parties and three mini-parties. It closed on May 25, 2014, to be moved to AS3, reopening July 14, 2014. Almost all rooms were renovated prior to its launch. Flippr hosted another three parties and four mini-parties after the reopening. AS3 introduced new features such as more species of custom puffles, Gold and Silver penguin colors, as well as a general redesign of the game and website. Flippr closed down due to major complications on November 5, 2014. Flippr 2015 Flippr was remade the following year, in 2015. An initial release of "spring" 2015 was given, but this was later pushed back to "summer" due to bugs. In the lead up to the release, on July 16, 2015, a tweet from Flippr's official Twitter account, @FlipprCPPS, was sent out announcing the release date of Flippr to be July 19. This surprised many users, as Flippr had previously stated they would not be announcing a release date prior to Flippr's release. However, this was later confirmed as false on the Twitter account, with Flippr stating that the account had been hacked.1 They also stated that they would release Flippr at a time to catch users off guard.2 Flippr 2015 officially released July 26, 2015. Its only confirmed party at launch was Puffle Party 2015. Most rooms were either entirely redesigned, or at least partially renovated, prior to its launch. Flippr faced technical difficulties in the lead up to the Puffle Party 2015. The site was hacked and redirected to an adult site. However, the Flippr team managed to get the site back up in time for the party. On August 27, 2015, Flippr's Twitter account was hacked, and the website became a dump of the Flippr database, leaking everyone's passwords and email addresses. The Flippr Gmail account was hacked, allowing the hacker to gain access to the Twitter account of Flippr's owner, Sandor, and the Flippr support account, as well as the domain registrar for flippr.pw, DNS provider, and webhost. Everything was transferred out to other accounts.(more info) After the hack, Flippr was shut down, with the team stating that the game would not return, and that, instead, the site would host minigames. However, this never came to fruition. Flippr 2016 In early 2016, another CPPS, uPlayEve, announced that it would close on February 20 of that year. 15 days later, it was revealed that the CPPS would become Flippr.3 The uPlayEve Twitter became Flippr's new Twitter, and a new domain was purchased, flippr.eu. Flippr 2016 opened on April 29, 2016, with some of the uPlayEve features, and with Fang as owner instead of Sandor. Sandor was not involved in Flippr 2016. On September 8, 2016, Flippr closed again, because Fang, the owner, had decided that he didn't "have the time or the energy to run it". Because Flippr 2016 did not include any of the main staff members, such as Sandor, it is not considered part of the overall Flippr canon. Instead, it is deemed a spin-off. Flippr 2018 On March 31, 2018, it was announced by Sandor that he had plans to release a new Flippr in "summer 2018".4 Many users thought this was an April Fools joke, due to it already being April 1 for some users due to timezone differences.56 A Discord was created, and a new Twitter account was created using the old handle, @FlipprCPPS. On July 2, 2018, it was announced that Flippr 2018 would not launch due to Sandor being given an opportunity to advance his real-life career. flipprnow.com was the domain for Flippr 2018, which was once used as discussion forums for some of the CPPS community, and later housing a "Coming Soon" page for Flippr 2018. Known Facts * Custom puffles would return. * There would have been weekly updates. * The Sport Shop would not be returning, it would instead be moved to Ski Hill. * Players would be able to get all clothing and furniture items from Club Penguin. * The Flippr University would return. * There would have been a public beta. Category:Flippr